A Dragon With A Stronger Roar Than Bite
by MelonLordOfMelons
Summary: After getting some strange readings Winston sends in some Overwatch operatives to check it out. Instead of some evil weapon they find a strange kid who only speaks Japanese and has a magic bow. Takumi will find this world harder to keep up in than his own.
1. Chapter 1

White walls were exactly what he was expecting. He didn't expect for a loud sound and red lights to suddenly appear along with footsteps. With his expectations to the side it looked like a hallway made of some white material. Takumi went to the side and felt it with his hand. It was smooth and cold. Apart from his body invader he seemed to have brought evrything with him to wherever he was including his Fujin Yumi. Now he just had find his bearings.

Winston was sitting at his desk in the Overwatch base when an alert screen popped up on his computer. He began to look at the readings and made a shocking discovery. It looked like readings similar to Tracer's teleportation. If that technology got into enemy hands it could be catastrophic. He knew immediately that he had to send in some of his operatives.

 **Chapter one is kind of the set up scene. Next one will be the Overwatch team infiltrating where Takumi ended up.**


	2. A long time coming

"As you all know we got a few strange readings a few days ago." Winston addressed the over watch crew at the breakfast table. Symetra was frying her toast with her device, Junkrat was tinkering with a bomb (even though he is constantly told not to in the middle of a meeting), and the rest were watching with rapt attention (some glancing at their food hoping the meal would end before they starved as Winston seems to like dragging things on a lot).

"Yeah something about Tracer's warp thing." Said McCree.

"It's a recall." Said Tracer in her usually cheerful tone.

"Yes the recall." Reasserting himself in the conversation Winston took this moment to continue. "The worrisome part is that the signal seems to be emanating from a Talon base." At this the more serious members set their faces for the news.

"So they made their own recall?" Asked Genji.

"We can't be sure. The strange part is that it only happened once and then there were no more signals. I hypothesize that they either wanted to make it harder for us to pick out or some strange accident happened. It's also possible... that they are in the process of replicating Overwatch tech." Winston took a dramatic pause looking over the grim agents as some looked over their tech. "This...

"WAIT!" Shouted Junkrat. "You mean they're replicating my babies without my permission!" At this Roadhog mask palmed. "How dare they! Sent me in chief! I'll blow all their devices to smithereens!" He struck a pose on the table and knocked over his glass of milk.

"Junkrat... to be honest i don't think they're replicating your bombs." Said Zenyata, ever the peace keeper.

"Well why not! They're the best!" Shouted Junkrat over Winston who was trying to get the attention back on himself. Roadhog pulled him back into his seat.

"Well... obviously your bombs are such delicate devices!" Said Zenyata after a second of though. "They would have too much trouble replicating such a thing without an expert such as yourself." He said, clearly pulling it out of his robotic ass.

"As I was saying!" Said Winston as Junkrat went back to gleefully tinkering. "I'm readying a mission. A mission so dangerous I need to choose only the best and well rounded team. The problem is that the nature of this mission requires few agents to undertake." He presses a button and a screen appears behind him. A picture is projected on the screen showing a small compound looking structure in a city. "This is the hidden Talon base entrance." He pointed to two large metal doors. There is no key pad to poen the doors from outside. The inside is a different matter." He clicked the button again showing a picture from the sky's view. "Here is the inside gate control." There was a small square shaped structure on the right side of the doors from the inside that he pointed to. "We'll need an operative to be able to scale the wall, take out the people stationed here, and open the gate. Then the main group will be able to advance deeper into the base. Remember, the mission is not to destroy the base but gather information." At this he looks at Junkrat.

"Winston... how many people will be needed?" Asked Mercy.

"A team of six will be sent into the compound. This should make it easier to keep a low profile."

"I'll assume you need either Genji or Hanzo to be the ones to sneak in an open the doors?" Asked Zenyatta.

"That would be ideal." He looked at each of them.

"I'll go." Said Hanzo.

"Brother, taking initiative is so out of character for you. I'm surprised." Said Genji with clear glee in his voice.

"I'll bet the ninja is a bit cooped up in this place with little old us." Said McCree.

"Ahem." Said Winston. "We have our infiltrator, all we need is the team of five that will follow in." He looked at the group sitting at the table.


	3. Ouch

Ethanmcdonald-Thx I'll try to not take forever to do the next chapter XD feel free to hound me about it.

Ethor McDonalds-Not sur if ur the same guy as mentioned above but thx a lot. I like trying to make creative stories.

whiteFLUFFYsnow-I made you wait after you said you can' wait! SORRY! But there is a lot of irony there :3

Blazeblade-Not to worry either this chapter or the next will have that. But yeah, I can't wait either for it!

The night air was crisp and foggy. It was the perfect time to sneak into a Talon base. Hanzo sat atop the wall looking into the gate control box. There seemed to be two tired looking guards. Both had ups of coffee that they sipped on periodically. They would occasionally talk to each other but showed signs of exhausting their energy. It likely wouldn't be long until a shift change occurred. Right on cue two men walked out of the complex causing Hanzo to lower his body back to the other side of the wall and peek over while having to keep a grip on the top. Hanzo could see even they were unhappy about being out so late and they were obviously not prepared for intruders such as Overwatch. They did carry small weaponry and communication devices but nothing too hard to handle. He made his way to the nearest camera and took out the picture 76 had given him along with the tape. One down, four to go.

If they hadn't waited a few weeks afret the signal burst it's likely they would have been faced with an even greater measure of security if Winston's overview pictures were anything to go by.

"How's it going up there?" Asked the Yankee's voice kept in a whisper from his ear piece.

"The guards are just changing. It's not long now." Said Hanzo as he tapped his ear piece. They had done recognizance of the base to figure out the regular patrols. At first they had a tight defense but after a few weeks it was lacking enough to keep them out. As he predicted two gaurs came out with their guns in their holsters. They would be more alert but taking out the fresh guard rotation would buy them more time. The guards knew the drill and the two tired ones left as the other two took their post. They probably thought no one would find this base in the middle of the forest due to how relaxed they looked. seeing his chance he ran across the wll til he was above the tower and landed on top of it.  
 ***Thunk***  
"Did you hear that?" Asked one guard from the tower.

"You think i'm deaf?" The other asked as he got up and walked to the door. The other watched in horror as he was lifted up and out of sight.  
 ***Thunk***

The man was paralyzed as a strange man pointed a weapon at him and a projectile made it's way to his neck.

"All clear." Said Hanzo after tapping the ear piece. His other hand found the control and activated the gate slightly enough so that their group could slip under it but it wasn't obviously gaping open.

"Nice job." Said McCree as he joined Hanzo who was now walking to wards the entrance to the base along the wall. Tracer was not sent on this mission due to the theory that they were creating their own recall. It would be bad if it turns out they had made something to counteract it. Instead the team consisted of Hanzo, McCree, 76, Junkrat(who was told to wait outside with enough explosives on the wall to bust them out if need be), and Roadhog who would also help in his own way if things went south. Hanzo signaled the group that he was opening the door and placed the device Winston had made on the underside of the keypad. The door opened with s quiet *shsthink*. They quickly wade their way in and the door closed behind them.

"Hanzo you look for any research files, Myself and McCree will look for the technology. If you see trouble get away from it, and don't get killed." The two other nodded in agreement and went their separate ways. Mc76 group went through the first hallway on the left and Hanzo kept advancing forwards.

 **It was strange.**

He gripped his Fujin Yumi and prepared a shot. He saw a metallic crate that was about his height a little behind him on the right wall and stood a little behind it so that he could jump into cover if he needed. Precautions were needed even if he was certain that the hallway was long enough for him to hold off any attacks from melee users and that any archers would be easy for him to defeat. This was enemy teritory and he couldn't take any chances. When he got into place the first person rounded the corner, if they were even a person. They had a strange covering on their face and were wearing a black uniform. The thing in their hand was surely a weapon as they pointed it right at Takumi. Takumi was about to let an arrow loose before anymore came but the weapon in their hand fired something so fast Takumi wasn't sure what it was but it activated with a loud bang. Something lodged itself into his left leg making him loose the arrow in surprise as he ducked behind the crate as more fast moving projectiles moved in the space Takumi had just vacated and it seemed hit the crate as metal clangs were heard. A small piece of metal landed next to Takumi. Was this what it was shooting?

Whatever the weapon was it was dangerous. Takumi peeked an eye over the top to see the enemy still pointing a in his direction and quickly got down before another projectile went overhead. No doubt more would be on their way soon. Takumi could make his way down the hallway by the cover of the crate but it the enemy heard him they'd just have to walk around the crate and use their weapon. As Takumi was thinking his escape plan more bangs were heard. Was someone fighting the enemy? A loud thud was heard as is someone fell and footsteps were continuing on their way. Takumi looked past the side of the crate to see the masked enemy on the ground in a pool of blood. Their weapon lay on the ground next to them and whoever killed them went on their way. Though from the sound of it they ran into more trouble. The enemy of my enemy is my friend or some such. So Takumi made up his mind to follow whoever it was for now. His leg was shooting pain with every step. He had worse before though so he could manage with a slight limp.

Takumi made his way to the T intersection and went right. The body was facing the right with it's feet so they had probably been facing where the other had come from. He made his way down twists and turns, past closed doors and corpses that showed he was likely going the right way. He had yet to see any living enemy or the other so all in all it was good so far. That was until he ran past a hallway with more people? who looked like the earlier enemy he had faced. He ran faster after that and was sure they were on his tail. He had to make turns and hope to lose them.

As Takumi ran the fifth corner he halted to a stop. The men in front of him were standing at alert with their guns drawn. The strange part was they were facing away from him. Ahead of them a man readied a bow and aimed towards the hallway. He though it laughable that the man though a regular bow would defeat them when his was outmatched, until he saw the strange glow. The arrow was launched and he could see a pale ghost like creature form in the air. Was it a dragon?

Takumi saw the large glowing dragon quickly approach. The men in it's path were knocked away in any direction and fell limp to the floor. And Takumi was in it's path with no way out with his leg in the shape it was. The dragon's stare was menacing as it approached and he froze. He could hear faintly behind him others were trying to run the opposite direction of the thing. As it got nearer he could feel a strange pull towards it that was alarming yet familiar. Takumi wasn't an idiot and realized quickly what he was feeling. After all he had felt this numerous times before. He activated his bloodline ability to trigger nodes and the dragon evaporated into green dust in front of him as it hit the dragon symbol from the Hoshido family line. All that was left were the limp bodies and the man who stared at Takumi with his mouth open. Takumi was then reminded of the men who had been chasing after him when he heard the footsteps approaching once more. Considering the man in front didn't seem like he wanted to attack he ran towards that direction.

 **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the long update time. Feel free to pester me in my PM.**


End file.
